Humara Rishta Atoot Hein ( HRAH )
by Priya770
Summary: Sister: Bhai main aapko chod kar nahin ja sakti! Brother: Nahin bacha agar aap wahan jayenge toh tumhe acha bhavishya bhi toh milega (he said in care but she refused to) A three short os on brother sister relation. Guys to know more peep in. Nd do r nd r
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am here with a bro sis bond os I hope u all may like it! Its a two short. Nd Its not related to C.I.D in any way.**

* * *

 **Humara Rishta Gahera Hein ( HRGH )**

* * *

 **In a Orphanage**

 **Two ppl were playing boy was 14 nd girl was 7 nd after sometime they started to talk a little**

Boy : Purvi main yaha par isliye hu kyunki meri mom dad ki moth ho chuki hein. Magar tum yaha par kyun ho? Tumhari mummy toh yaha har mahine yaha tumhe dekhne aati heinna!

Purvi: Bhai mujhe nahin pata momma toh aati hein par papa kabhi nahin aate (nd she was about to cry when her bro like boy changed the topic)

Boy: Arrey tumhe pata hein aaj na kuch guest aane wale hein humare orphanage mein!

Purvi: Sachhi! Is ka matlab aaj humko naye kapde milenge pahenko! Yeah... (she said it in a childish ton)

 **The Boy became happy seeing her cheered nd for once he cursed himself for asking her such a question**

 **After some time**

 **A man called navin comes to call the boy nd purvi as the guest had come to distribute some clothes, sweets nd toys.**

Navin: Arrey abhijeet, purvi jaldi chalo mahemaan aaye hein.

Both: Abhi aaye bhaiya

 **On the other side**

Man: Namaste Aditya ji

Aditya ji: Ji namaste. Mujhe aapse ek zaroori baat karni thi shukla ji!

Shukla ji: Ji ji boliye na aap toh har mahine aah kar yaha bachhon mein daan karte hein aur ab aap baat karne mein hichkicha rahe hein?

Aditya ji: Arrey aisi baat nahin hein. Main toh has ye aah... Ha seedha mudhe par aate hein. Kal him doctor ke paas Gaye the aur doctor ne bola ki meri biwi kabhi maa nahin ban sakti (controlling himself a bit) aur main aur meri biwi yehi chahte hein ki hum bachha Issi orphanage se godh lenge.

Shukla: Arrey ye toh...

 **There was a voice they turn to the owner of the voice nd it was namrata ji she's aditya ji's wife**

Namrata ji: Ji aap iske formalities ke baare mein chinta mat kijiye humne sab kuch tayyar kar ke hi aaye hein

Shukla ji: Arrey pahela aap log chun toh lijiye ki aap log kisko godh lenge!

Namrata: Humne chun liya hein

Shukla ( a bit surprised): Chun liya? Par kisse?

Aditya ji: Aap ki orphanage ki bacchi purvi KO!

Shukla : Ji aapka toh choice bohut achha hein mera matlab vo bohut hi pyari bachhi hein. Agar aap chahte hein toh usse main bula leta hun aap mil lijiye. Main usse abhi bula ke lata hun

Namrata: Arrey hum toh khud hi humari beti se milne jayenge.

Shukla: Ha zaroor jaiye waise bhi purvi sab bachhon ke saath khel rahi hein.

Aditya: Arrey wah! Meri beti khel rahi hein phir toh hum abhi chalte hein hume usko khelte huye dekhne ka mauka bhi toh milega.

Shukla: Ha chaliye main bhi chalta hu aap logon ke saath!

 **They all left towards the play ground with in 5min they reached the ground as they were in the first floor. Namrata ji was very excited to meet her new daughter. When they reached the play ground they saw a boy playing with purvi.**

Namrata: Bhai sahab ye dusra bacha purvi ke saath kon hein?..

Shukla: Arrey bhabhiji ye toh abhijeet hein purvi ka saga bhai jaisa hi hein.

Aditya: Arrey iska matlab jab purvi humare saath chalegi tab ye dono ek dusre ko bohut hi miss karenge. Kyun namrata?

Namrata: Ha... Ye dono toh bohut hi attached lag rahe hein in donon ko dur karna matlab chai mein sugar dal kar tea powder na dalne jaisa hein!

Shukla: Ha ye toh hein!

 **They went near them.**

Namrata: Hi bachon.

Both: Hi aunty! Hi uncle!

Aditya: Hi beta! Waise aap log kaise ho?

Purvi: Hum bilkul theek hein uncle.

Namrata: Uncle nahin beta dad bolo na.

Abhi: Dad magar purvi ke dad toh koyi aur hein. Heina shukla uncle

Namrata: Ye bacha kya kahe raha hein bhai sahab?

Shukla: Arrey aap log zara idhar aeyenge mujhe aap logon ke saath kuch zaroori baat karni hein.

Aditya ji: Ha zaroor chaliye.

Namrata ji: Ji ye bache kya bol rahe hein mujhe kuch ( she was not able to complete as her husband interrupted )

Aditya ji: Arrey chalo toh sahi shukla ji kuch kahe na chahte hein. Phir bata yenge tere sawal ka jawab.

 **Namrata ji innocently noded nd went with aditya ji nd shukla ji.**

Shukla: Vo darasal baat yeh hein ki purvi ke maa baap mare nahin hein balki zinda hein.!

Aditya: Kya? Toh phir yeh bachi yaha kaise?

Shukla: Purvi ke pita ji ko ek beti nahin balki ek beta chahiye tha. Magar unki patni ko dono baar betiyaan huyi aur thisri(3) baar unhone socha ki ek ladka hoga magar phirse ek ladki huyi! Aur vo log is bachi ko mandir mein chod kar aane ke baare mein soch rahe the. Magar anjali ji(purvi's mom) ne purvi ko yaha chod diya taaki vo kabhi kabhi aakar apni bachi ko dekh paaye aur unki bachi theek se pad paye!

Aditya: Koyi baat nahin hum phir bhi purvi ko adopt karne keliye tayyar hein

* * *

So guys done for today nd next chap will be the last one nd I guess it will b updated by tomorrow or day after tomorrow! Nd other stories also will be updated but as per as ur reviews.

 **Love ya all**

 **Priya😀**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. I was thinking to update other stories but this is the second chapter of this story so I updated it today. Nd other stories updates r coming soon...**

 **Chapter 2**

Aditya: Koyi baat nahin hum phir bhi purvi ko adopt karne keliye tayyar hein

Namrata ji: Aur waise bhi hume bhi toh ek ladki hi chahiye thi toh hum purvi ko hi adopt karenge. Pahele usse adjust karne mein mushkil hogi magar phir theek hojayega.

Shukla ji: Ji main parso purvi ko aapke saath bhej ne ke liye tayyar kar dunga!

Aditya ji: Ji theek hein

Shukla ji go to purvi nd inform her that day after tomorrow she should go with aditya ji nd namrata ji as their daughter. She was not agreeing to go with them coz she did not wanted to leave her dear bro nd go. But after all she had to agree

 **In night at 8:25pm when purvi was sitting in her room actually she was crying. Just then abhijeet enters.**

Abhi: Purvi tu...tum ro rahi ho?

Purvi wipe her tears then turn to abhijeet

Purvi: Bhai aap? Aapko pata hein shukla uncle ne kya kaha.?

Abhi: Nahin toh!..

Purvi: Unhone kaha ki mujhe do log adopt karne aaye the aur parso mujhe unke saath jaana hoga(she complained to her dear bro) Bhai main aapko chod kar nahin jana chahti!

Abhi: Nahin bacha agar aap wahan jayenge toh tumhe acha bhavishya bhi toh milega. Uske baare mein bhi toh socho purvi. Aur apna aansu poncho.

 **He wipes her tear**

Abhi: Abhi mujhe "meri pyari bahen purvi wala" smile chahiye...

 **She smiles a bit...**

Abhi: Arrey yaaar ye wala nahin mujhe apni bahen ka 440volt wala smile chahiye

By this she gives him a wide smile which he calls a 440volt wala smile

Abhi: Acha ab bohut hogaya tum abhi so jao kal subah baat karenge

 **She nods silently nd he place a kiss on her forehead nd leave. She was still not ready to go with them. With somany thoughts she move to sleep.**

 **On the other**

 **Abhijeet was sitting in a corner of his bed nd was crying silently.**

Abhi: Meine purvi ko samjha toh diya magar subah vo phir se rone lag jayegi tab mein kya karoo. Nahin main yaha par ro raha hu magar purvi ke samne mujhe apne aansuon par kaabu rakhna hoga. Ha yehi theek hein.

 **Nd he too move to sleep**

 **In morning**

 **Everybody were playing except purvi nd abhijeet they both were talking to each other. Purvi was a bit sad so abhijeet thought to cheer her a bit.**

Abhi: Purvi wahan jane ke baad mujhe bhool jaogi na tum?

Purvi: Bhai aapko aisa lagta hein?

Abhi(smiles a bit): Nahin toh!

Purvi: Toh phir app aisa kyun pooch rahe hein! Huh!(she did pout and turned opposite to abhijeet.)

 **Abhijeet smiled seeing his little sister being annoyed.**

Abhijeet: Achha acha sry baba phirse aise nahin puchunga. Dekho main tumhare liye kaan pakad kar maafi mangta hun.

Purvi: Hmmmm... Theek hein maaf kiya. Ab utho bhi mujhe aapko aise maafi maangte huwe nahin dekh sakti k.

 **She said it with a attitude nd now abhi got annoyed a bit. Abhijeet got up as he was sitting in his knee's while asking sry to his dear sister.**

Abhijeet: Acha toh ab tum mujhe attitude dekhavogi na theek hein! Toh main chalta hu bye!

 **Purvi who was in anger suddenly turned to c that really her brother went or no! For purvi's surprise he was really not there.**

 **Purvi thinks: Ye bhai kahan gaye aisa toh vo kabhi nahin karte hein. Lekin chalo abhi main thoda khelti hun phir jab bag pack karne jaoungi tab unse mil lungi.(after all she is a 7year old kid)**

 **On the other hand**

 **Abhijeet goes to his room nd sits in a corner**

Abhijeet: Main apne aapko sambhal kyun nahin pa raha hun..!? (Wiping his tears)Nahin mujhe apne aapko sambhal na hi hoga. Main itna kamzor nahin ban sakta. Agar main kamzor pad jaounga toh purvi ki kya halat hogi..? Nahin nahin! Main jakar purvi se baat karta hun.

 **He go to purvi's room but found her packing her stuff but she was looking very sad. He felt a pinch in his heart seeing his dear sister sad. He moved out coz it was now enough for him. He could not control his emotions.**

 **After packing purvi was about to sleep but she woke up.**

Purvi: Bhagvan ji pls aap kuch aisa kardo ki kal aditya uncle aur namrata aunty na aaye. Pls bhagvan ji..! Ek baar bhaiya ne kaha tha ki bhagvan bachon ki baat jaldi sunte hein pls bhagvan ji pls...

 **Nd she moved to sleep peacefully**

 **Next day morning**

Shukla ji: Arrey Aditya ji aur namrata ji abhi tak kyun nahin aaye hein(he said while looking at his watch)

 **But someone heard this..! It was purvi she was very happy that they r not going to come. She went to a place which is called mandir by hindu's. The place was very near to shukla ji's cabin. She stood front of god.**

Purvi: Thank u so much bhagvan ji aap ne meri baat maani. Aaj aditya uncle aut namrata aunty nahin aaye... Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank u so much...

 **She put sm kum kum in her head... Nd move off**

 **All this while a person who was listening to this was about to move when he heard...**

Man: Aditya! Tumhe itni dukhi hone ki zaroorat nahin hein...! Vo ye sab isliye kar rahi hein thaki vo apne bhai se door na ho sake...

Aditya: Ha bhaiya main ye janta hu... Magar main kar bhi toh kya kar sakta hu..?

 **(Aditya hav a big brother named Avinash who has a wife named asha nd a daughter who is 9yr old namely kajol)**

Avinash: Dekho agar tum chahte ho toh tum donon ko adopt Karlo na?

Aditya: Ha.! Kar toh sakta hun.. Magar...

Avinash: Agar tumhe nahin karna toh theek hein. Waise bhi meri patni ko ek baby boy hi chahiye tha aur hogayi ek pyari si beti jaisa mujhe chahiye tha... Toh kyun na main hi abhijeet ko adopt kar lun? Sharmila bhi kush aur purvi bhi..

Aditya: Arrey ye toh bohut achhi baat hein bhaiya...! (Said with a excitement) Chalo abhi jakar shukla ji se baat karte hein...

They both go near shukla ji nd explain the whole thing. Shukla ji was very much happy by this..

Shukla ji: Ye toh bohut khushi ki baat hein main abhi unko iske baareme batata hu...

Avinash ji: Aap agar isse abhijeet se kahenge toh theek hein magar abhi purvi ko iske baare mein mat bataye..

Aditya ji: Arrey haan. Hum purvi ko hi kyu abhijeet ko bhi surprise dete heina...?

Avinash ji: Ye toh isse bhi achi baat hein.

 **The last chapter will b updated by tomorrow.** **I hope u guys liked it then pls review.**

 **Nd sry for the mistakes...**

 **Love ya all**

 **Priya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi ppl so this is the last update of this story I hope that u like it.**

 **Thanks to saachi, luv duo Nd purvi, Ansha786, sana, Sathvi786, rapuzel313, Candy126, krispy krissane**

 **Nd all the silent readers for reading my story.**

 **Thanks for ur support guys**

 **So let's start it. HAPPY READING :-) :-)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **HAMARA RISHTA ATOOT HEIN**

 **...**

 **After sometime they prepare the important documents which is necessary for the adoption...**

 **After sometime they send a boy to call purvi**

Boy: Arrey purvi tu idhar kya kar rahi hein shukla uncle tujhe bula rahe hein...

Purvi: Mujhe? Magar mujhe kyun bula rahe hein?

Boy: Vo tumhare naye papa heina vo tumhe lene aaye hein.

Purvi: Kya? Magar...(she don't complete her sentence nd directly looks upward nd say) Ye kya kiya aapne..? Meine aapse request kiya tha na? Aur aapne usko sach nahin kiya... Hmm...! (She said it with some anger)

 **While the boy who came to call purvi was now confused that with whom was she talking to...!**

Boy: Purvi tu kisse baat kar rahi hein?

Purvi: Main? Main toh bhagvan ji se baat kar rahi hu... Aur ab tum jao main chali jati hu..(before going once again she looks upward nd say) Aapne ye acha nahin kiya... hmm...!

 **She reached shukla ji's cabin nd enters**

Purvi: Shukla uncle aapne mujhe bulaya tha?

Shukla ji: Arrey ha beta.. Vo darasal aditya ji aur namrata ji thode busy hein isliye vo tumhe shaam ko lene ayenge theek hein...?

Purvi: Ha theek hein(said innocently nd was about to go when)

Shukla ji: Aur beta abhijeet ko bol dena ki apna kuch saman pack karle..

Purvi: Pack? Par kyun uncle?

Shukla ji: Uske class walon keliye ek trip arrange kiya hein..

Purvi: Oh toh theek hein.. Main bol deti hu...

 **After sometime she meets abhijeet nd inform him about it so he agrees to it nd start packing his things even purvi starts helping him. They both spend some special moments**.

Abhijeet: Acha purvi tum jao aur tayyar ho jao aur main bhi tayyar hota hu...! Theek hein?

Purvi: Theek hein bhai. Par aap baad mein mere saath mujhe chodne aana. OK?

Abhijeet: Theek hein bacha main avunga. Ab tum jao..! Jaldi jaldi tayyar ho jao aur mujhe bhi tayyar hone do.

 **While purvi was moving to her room she had to cross shukla ji's cabin. She heard some noise so she went to check it.**

Purvi: Ye dono kaun jo us taraf muh karke baite hein? Andar jao kya? Nahin nahin agar uncle ke dost huye toh? Unhe bura lagega so nahin jaoungi.

 **She moves forward to her room side when she sees the mandir where she prayed to god that aditya ji nd namrata ji should not come to take her.**

Purvi sees the god nd move her face in the opposite direction sounding "hmm...!".

 **In the evening**

 **Aditya ji comes to take purvi when**

Aditya ji: Arrey purvi beta abhijeet kahan hein?

Purvi: Bhaiya apne kamre mein hein.

Aditya ji: Arrey toh unhe bulao na. Uski choti bahen jaa rahi hein aur vo kamre mein baita hein?

Purvi: Haan...! Par vo apna bag pack kar rahe hein. Unhe trip keliye jana heina isliye tayyari kar rahe hein.

Aditya ji(surprised): Trip? konsa trip shukla ji?

Shukla ji: Arrey vo sab chodiye pahele ye bataye ki avinash ji kidhar hein?

Aditya ji: Bhaiya nahin aa paye. Unhe ek important meeting keliye jana pada..!

Shukla ji: Ab surprise keliye kya rahe gaya hein? Ab sach sach bata dete hein na?

Aditya ji: Ha toh theek hein. Purvi beta jaakar abhijeet ko leke ao aur usse apna bag bhi leke aane ko kaho.. Theek hein?

 **Purvi till now who was confused with the matter now asked.**

Purvi: Uncle ye aap kya baat kar rahe hein? Surprise kis cheese ki? Aur Bhai ko apna bag lane ko kyun kahoon?

 **Purvi showered the bundles of questions to aditya ji nd shukla ji.**

Shukla ji: Beta aditya ji ke bhaiya avinash ji aapkeliye abhijeet ko adopt kar rahe hein. Aur iska matlab hein ki(he could not complete as purvi spoke up)

Purvi: Hum sab wahan par saath rahenge..! Yeah...(she screamed in joy)

 **She called abhijeet then he too was damn happy about it. They went to aditya nd avinash's house. They both soon mixed up with everybody. Specially with kajol avinash ji's daughter. She started calling abhijeet as " BHAIYA " nd purvi started calling her as " DI ".**

 **THE END**

 **I need answer for this in ur reviews. Do share ur views with me. Nd yes save girl child as their precious than diamond's. ⬇⬇⬇**

 **Thijori mein padi huyi lakshmi insaan ko bohut achhi lagti hein...! Toh phir aurat ke pet mein pal rahi lakshmi se itni nafrat kyun...?**

 **I hope ki ye àap logon ko pasand aaya agar aaya toh pls review karo yaar ye last chapter hein..**

 **Nd I was thinking to do a sequel of this so if I should do a sequel then do tell me in ur reviews**.

 **Love ya all**

 **Priya**


End file.
